The present invention relates to a semiconductor switching circuit and, more particularly, to such a simplified circuit which insures uniform improved switching action where two lines of opposite polarity must be switched.
Electronic thermometers which rely on electrical transducers to register temperature changes have been devised. However, for various reasons none of such electronic thermometers available to date have been able to successfully compete with the common mercury-in-glass thermometer. Such thermometers are, in general, not only relatively expensive, but also bulky and not an easy to carry as glass thermometers. Those that are portable generally rely on batteries which must be frequently recharged for their operation and are relatively complex to operate.